An example of an opto-electronic component of this kind and the associated manufacturing method is known from the publication DE 10 2004 050 371 A1. According to this, a semiconductor chip is arranged on a carrier element and is provided for emitting electromagnetic radiation. The semiconductor chip has a contact region on its surface remote from the carrier element. Further, a connection region is provided on the carrier element. Mounted on the arrangement is a transparent, electrically insulating encapsulation film, made in particular of organic insulating materials. On this encapsulation film, an electrically conductive film is guided between the contact region on the semiconductor chip and the connection region of the carrier element. The semiconductor chip is supplied with current by way of this electrically conductive film.
In this arrangement, it is often problematic that the insulating film, which is penetrated by the electromagnetic radiation emitted by the semiconductor chip, has only a limited resistance to high temperature and limited stability to radiation. Moreover, the insulating film results in more than negligible stress on the electrical contacts as a result of the fact that the coefficients of thermal expansion of the insulating material and the contact material are different. There are also optical losses as a result of interference effects. Finally, organic insulating materials are expensive.